Child Love!
by AyameFT
Summary: Little Natsu was abandon and was found by Igneel in a different world. Little Lucy was a princess in her world. After a battle in little Natsu's world, he was teleported into little Lucy's world. Little Natsu tends to find home, till little Lucy offers him a room in the palace. Will little Natsu stay, try to find his home, or both? A cute Nalu story! (Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Child Love! Remember this story will continue into "The Unexpected Love"! A Nalu story that started with little Natsu and Lucy! P.S. There is going to be at** **least** **5 or** **more** **chapters! I don't know yet.**

Song of the Day: Beyond The Stars, by: Evans Blue

 **DISCLAMIER: I** **DON'** **T OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

 _" Whether you are a_ _ **human**_ _or a_ _ **monster**_ _there is no difference in the value of someone's life. " ~The Quote that means something for Natsu and Lucy..._

The birds sang and the wind blew in trees making the leaves shake from side to side. The animals looked up picked food and attended to their families. The sun that made the grass and flowers grow. The sky that was filled with clouds of all different shapes and lengths. Soon after the peaceful, calmness. The animals were disturbed by the sound of twigs breaking in the distance, then the animals hid. Looking around, they saw a pink hair figure that was walking on the dirt path. A young boy. The pink hair boy was looking down at the ground. His mouth slightly opened. He looked unhappy and confused at the moment. Silence. The pink hair boy keep walking not knowing what to do or what to see around his surrounding. The pink hair boy stops, looking at his right. Hearing a bush rustling by him. A brown coat appeared in front of the pink hair boy, a fawn. The fawn must have came upon the pink hair boy, accidentally. The fawn looked just like the pink hair boy, scared and hurt. The pink hair boy smiled and starts speed walking toward the frighten fawn. The scared fawn takes the path it took to get here and leaves the pink hair boy. The pink haired boy expression tried from confused, into sadness. The pink hair boy starts to cry, so unhappy, lonely, and hated. The pink hair boy backs up, turns and starts running. Tears flowing from the pink hair boy's face. Stilling running, the pink hair boy sees light in front of him. Then a moment later, the pink hair boy was leaving the forest, the pink hair boy comes in contact with a cliff. The pink hair boy falls to the knees that were scratched up. The pink hair boy was bleeding from head to toe. Hunger took control of the brain, but not the body. Out of breath, the pink haired boy decides to lay down. And closes the sleepy eyes.

The next morning was a bit...unexpected for the pink hair boy. Heat made the pink hair boy wake up in the first place. Sweat that also woke boy, sweat was dripping from the boy's hair to the mouth. Opening the eyes. The dark green eye's saw a red, scaly, big monster, and fire? The pink hair boy starts getting up, but so exhausted. Falls. The pink hair boy looks down at the body, dry blood. Panting and scared, the pink hair boy starts moving back with little energy that was left. The monster sees the boy moving back and looks down. This made the pink hair boy freeze, not moving an inch. "Hm... It seems like we got a scared little boy." says the monster. The boy stilled didn't speak. Shocked, the boy wanted to run away with little energy the body held. The boy got up and wanted to run away, but before the boy could...the boy got swiped into the air. Making the boy dizzy. "Look at you little one, why are you trying yo escape? When you can't even limp?" the beast said in a mean tone. The beast tighten his grip.

The boy whined. The grip was getting hard around the waist. The beast finally said, "I'm a Ingeel, the fire king of dragons! And I'm looking for a dragon slayer, that I can teach the ways of fire..." And with that the dragon turned his head and blew fire out of his mouth. The boy stared in amusement. Ingeel smiled and looked back at the boy who was laughing and wanted to play with the fire. "Hm... Let's see what I caught." Ingeel said. And put the boy down on the ground. The boy stood still. With a face of confusion. "So. Your a young male, looking around at the age of 6 or 7 and has dark green eyes, with very pink hair. And I wonder why some handsome young boy could get himself in these old parts of the woods?" said Ingeel with curiosity written all over his face. The boy tilted his head to the side. Not knowing what to do with the situation. "Don't know how to speak yet, huh? Well... do you have a name?" Ingeel thought for the moment. The boy looked at side and saw Ingeel's tail, wagging from side to side. The boy's face grew into a smile and ran over to the wagging tail. Ingeel gasped as the touching of his tail. The boy really started to like the tail more than the dragon himself. Ingeel stared. "Natsu..." Ingeel said. Natsu looked at Ingeel and a toothy grin appeared. Ingeel picked up Natsu and wanted to hug him. But was afraid that his heat would burn Natsu. Ingeel was already surprised that Natsu didn't have a burn rash yet. Ingeel who was lost in thought didn't notice Natsu who was already hugging Ingeel. Shocked, "Well that's final, your new name is Natsu and your my son!" Ingeel said happily. Making Natsu smiled.

After 2 years of meeting, Natsu was already learning fire magic. Nastu saw how the fire could protect him. And what life and death was. Though Natsu didn't like death. Whenever he might see death he turns his head. Natsu was also taught how to speak and read. Natsu was practicing hunting. One day Ntasu sees a white spot in the grass. After getting a lift from Ingeel, Natsu saw that the white spot was a bunny. A bunny up headed. And look at Ingeel.

"So, if I kill this bunny, then we can eat?" Natsu questioned. Natsu wasn't happy with killing the bunny.

"Yes...If you can son. I'm not sure you can kill things yet. "

That statement mad Natsu a little mad, "I can! Just you watch!" Natsu screamed.

Ingeel shook his head in agreement and watch. Natsu already started toward the bunny and sink to the ground and crawl close to the bunny. He was like a lion in wait. Ingeel stood back in distance, watching how this will turn out. Natsu inhaled. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed, with that only a little fire flame came out. And the bunny got scared and ran away. Natsu blinked in confusion. Ingeel laugh at Natsu who was still confused. Under his tail, has been a deer that Ingeel caught a while back. He been keeping the deer, knowing that this would happen. Though he wanted his son to at least try. After being confused and mad for 1/2 minutes, Natsu went back toward Ingeel. "No fair... I should have been able to pull that off." Natsu said with shame all over his face. "I guess that we're not eating tonight..." and laid down to sleep. It was turning night-time and Ingeel sighed and pull out the fresh killed deer. Natsu inhaled a big whiff air and shot up. He blinked and tilted his head to see the deer. Then Natsu gave Ingeel a big toothy grin. As if asking 'can I have that'. Ingeel grin, "Go get a bunch of sticks and pile them here." Ingeel pointed at a spot, "Then light a fire." Ingeel put the deer on his back. "Okay!" Natsu happily said, and ran into the forest. Ingeel looked at the sky. The sky was filled with stars. "I wonder when the time would come...for the battle..." Ingeel mumbled. Natsu came back with an hand full of sticks and places them down. Natsu panted, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu scream, and lit the pile of sticks on fire. Ingeel was impressed that Natsu was able to pull that off and started to cook the deer. Though he would have prefer raw. And after eating the cooked deeer, both was stuffed with meat and laid down to rest. What Natsu din't realize that the next night might would have change his life and his world upside down.

The next morning Natsu woke up and still a little full of deer meat. But on the other hand was satisfied. He sits up and looks around for Ingeel, who was sitting and looking into a cave. "Ingeel?" Natsu said sleepy. Ingeel turn around and grab Natsu and flew away. Natsu who was awake now, look at Ingeel who had a serious look on his face. "INGEEL! WHERE ARE WE GOING!" Natsu had to scream, because of how much air was hitting his face. Ingeel was going so fast. He was like a race car...only in the sky. Then Natsu felt weird. A bit nausea. He looks at Ingeel and passed out.

 _"You have to do the things you don't want to do, before you can do the things you truly want to do..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey AyameFT here! Wow their were so many views of this story. Like 107? I was like OMG when I posted it like an hour ago, then I come back to see 80 people already saw my story! Thank you so much! If I get more reviews then the chapters might come out quicker. Thanks fairytailfan for a review! And thank ya'll for coming to this story. Btw head-ups, I don't sometimes double check my work and if there were mistakes then I'm sorry and I updated chapter 1 again to fix words. So here is chapter 2! (Btw, I working on "You or me?" that story is my main story I will be working on. :)**

Song of the Day: Meliodas VS. Natsu, by: Duelo de Titas

After passing out while flying with Ingeel, Natsu didn't fell like himself. Like he was going into a deep deep sleep. When Natsu finally decides to wake up in his deep slumber, he is in a dark cave. No light. Complete darkness, Natsu eyes widen and gets up. After looking around himself, he felt himself get nausea. But Natsu was more concern with where he was. He ignores his nausea problem. He starts walking around the spooky cave. After getting tried of looking around, "INGEEL!" Natsu screamed, but no reply. A chill went up his spine, "Spooky Harbor" Natsu said while rolling his eyes, "INGEEL! IF THIS IS A JOKE, THAN YOU GOT ME!" Natsu paused, "Though I'm going to get him back..." He mumbled. Natsu starts to get a little sad of the feeling, _This feels like the the time when no one liked me, until Ingeel found me...,_ Natsu sighs. After walking around for a bit, Natsu had a idea. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed and a wave of fire came out, brightening the cave. An exit. "Woah...my magic got stronger now." Natsu grin, "Can't wait to show that scaly beast what I'm made of". While running toward the exit of the cave, Natsu ran into a figure and they both fell on their pancakes. "Oww...My bottom" Natsu groaned, but the figure stood up. Still sitting, Natsu tried to scan the figure and realizes that it was a human and looked like a kid. With blonde hair...Natsu couldn't see the kid's facial expressions. "Um...Hi..." Natsu started. The kid still looked at him. Then turned away from him. Did he scare the kid? He couldn't make it out. But from the looks of it, the kid had to be a girl. "Wait! What's you name?" Natsu wanted to say, but didn't. Natsu looks down at the ground and sighs. The girl heard the sigh and looks back with her head, but not her body. "Lucy. My name is Lucy." Lucy said with a small smile. That small sweet smile made Natsu blush a little. _Lucy_. "Wai-" Natsu was interrupted, by his conscious. Then without warning Natsu blacks out.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed while waking up again, "What the heck! How many times I'm going to wake!". When Natsu eyes started to work with him, they showed him that he was still in the air. Ingeel was still carrying him in his claws. Natsu started getting nausea again. _That would explain why in his weird dream, he got dizzy and nausea_. And that girl...Lucy? Why was she in the dream? Natsu starts to wonder and decides to forget it. After all it was a dream and in his head, right? Then Natsu started to feel how the wind pressure started to slow down in his face. His hair stops swinging. Ingeel still has a serious look and he seems to be trying to land in a cave in front of us. Ingeel slowly put Natsu in the cave. Then Ingeel finally sits down to in front of the entrance of the cave. "Ingeel?! Why are we here, why did you just tell me where we were going before you pink me up! You know I don't like heights or moving objects! And did you hear me scream your name?! At all!" Natsu screamed with fury. Natsu's voice echoed in the cave system. Ingeel still didn't say anything. Instead he chuckled. Natsu was super confused than he ever was.

"So, did you have a dream?" Ingeel finally said. Natsu looks at Ingeel.

"N-no..."

Ingeel stares, then looks down and grins. "But, your blushing. Your whole face is red."

"WHAT?! NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Natsu screams, then he realizes to stop screaming, "I just built to much fire in my belly...and it might have gone into my head."

Ingeel grin goes into a serious face. _Is there something wrong with him? He been acting like this ever since this morning._ "Natsu...did you have a dream with a girl named Lucy?" Ingeel questioned. Natsu looks back and pink forms into his cheeks. That was all Ingeel needed for an answer. Natsu looks back and him, "What's going on with you...and how do you know about my personal dreams?" Natsu said with concern. "My son...your a dragon slayer and in this world there are people who wants to kill us." Ingeel looks straightly into Natsu eyes, "And since I taught you the ways of my magic, your being hunted too. The reason we moved from out of the training place to here, is because those 'people' who wants to kill us found that place."

"Why do they want to kill us?" Natsu asked firmly.

"Because that want our power."

"Power?"

Ingeel raises his claw and gently touches Natsu's forehead. "Power." Ingeel says with a smile. Natsu thought to himself. "Does Lucy have something to do with this power?" Natsu asked. Natsu wanted to know who this 'Lucy' was. He wanted to know, now. Ingeel pulls his shoulders back.

"Well let's say that your going to meet her very very soon." Ingeel says.

"Really?!" Natsu says happily. Natsu gets up and starts trying to show Ingeel what he did in his dream, about before he meet Lucy, he was able to do his Dragon Roar more powerfully. Ingeel smiles at Natsu 'doing' his magic, but inside of Ingeel he was scared and unhappy for what will happen next...when he returns.

 _"Once you step out of the light, you will never be able to step back in..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I reread Ch.1 and Ch.2! I saw many mistakes! A review said that it's 'Igneel'. Not 'Ingeel'.** _I have to look it up..._ **But anyway! Here is Ch.3! I will double or even triple check my work! Thanks for the views! Btw, my favorite Nalu story is "Crimson Embers"! I wish allylovesbluefood and his (or her, sorry to be rude) partner would updated! Let's all cheer for them!**

Song of the Day: Name Of Love, by: Martin Garrix and Marshmello Ft. Bebe Rexha

 _Previously: Ingeel smiles at Natsu 'doing' his magic, but inside of Ingeel he was scared and unhappy for what will happen next...when he returns._

 **Natsu's POV:  
**

It's a bright, sunny day. The birds were chipping and singing. But I still don't know what happen that night or the strange dream. I'm now ten. Igneel and I are still staying in the same cave. Igneel is now all of the sudden on high alert. I know why and everything, but he doesn't even know how to say "Hi" anymore. He just plain out ignores me. It's like the story with the deer and the wolf. The wolf wanted to eat the deer for lunch, but the deer pleaded not to be eaten. Saying he tasted like fried chicken, making the wolf want to eat the deer more. Whenever the deer cry to be eaten, the wolf always moves closer ignoring the stupid deer. Until he is inch's away from the face of the deer. You not going to find that deer for hunting season.

"Hey Igneel, I'm going for a walk for a little bit. Do you care if I do?" I said, trying to make him talk. But he was still silent. I stare at him like he was some crazy 'pet'. He is looking out into the distance. I try looking in same direction of where he was staring.

"OH WOW!" I scream sarcastically, "I LOVE THE VIEW THAT WE ARE BOTH LOOKING AT!" I still screamed with a big fake smile. "So I take your silent as a you don't care if a wonder off signal?"

Silence from the beast. "O-ok so you don't care... he doesn't care... I'm shocked... oh wow... help me...," each time I spoke my voice grows into a whisper.

"He doesn't care..." I whispered. I was about to turn around to start walking away.

"I do care. I just don't have the time to speak to a chatting chipmunk." Igneel said calmly and gracefully.

I stop, my eyes widen with surprised. "You can talk?!" I said while turning back to look at Igneel, who rolled his eyes.

"Wow! I thought you couldn't talk! You were like a freaking statue!" I was almost in tears. And yes I know the word 'freaking'. It's better than the other word. Hey don't get me wrong, I am a kid. But Igneel uses 'words' when he is mad. Kids look up at the older folks and in the future might use... them?

"I'm not a statue, my son. I just been busy and thinking." Igneel says, with a sad, soft face.

With those words, I snapped. "Don't start with me Igneel! I been ignored for the past year and I'm tired of it!" I screamed, I meant it to, "Do you know what I had to do, while you sit, looking at the pretty, nothing-less sky! I been hunting, making fires, sleeping on a cool rock, and been watching bugs go pass me like they don't care if I'm going to step on them an-" My voice breaks, "I'm tired..." I softly said. By now I'm crying. I covered my eyes with my hands. The water works don't stop.

Igneel was just staring at me, while I was still crying. "I know how you feel... my son," Igneel said, trying to calm me down, "I been feeling the same way. The only reason that I'm doing this is to protect you." his voice dies out. Still the waterworks don't stop. I wanted to believe him, but him telling me this now... feels like a heart being torn apart.

Anger, Sadness, Fear, and Confused feeling were all messed up... but one I couldn't control was..., "IGNEEL! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I FEEL LIKE THE TIME WHEN I WAS ALONE! WHEN NO ONE UNDERSTOOD ME! WHAT IT MEANT TO CRY UNDER A TREE YOUR WHOLE CHILDHOOD! WHEN YOU GOT CUTS AND BRUISES, WHEN RUNNING FROM A HUNGARY PACK OF WILD WOLVES AT NIGHTTIME!" I slow down, I was breathing heavily and trying to hold back, "You were the only friend I had... you are like a father to me and when you ignore me... it hurts..." I look down, my bangs covered most of my face. I started to rubbed my eyes. I finally looked up at Igneel. Confused and Angry, I shook my head, as if saying no. I looked back and started running for the forest.

Here I go again. Running from something I didn't like. My whole life was a mess when I was first born in this world. Each night I see flames covering a figure. But from a long distance you couldn't tell what it was. Expect the figure was holding out it's arms. For a child you do anything for a hug. A hug makes you fell... safe... right? What I didn't expect was a bright light in distance. It was shimmering more than the moon. I stared; out of breath and scared. I deiced to run toward the light. But I was on my guard. And I stopped. The light was gone? "Huh? I don't get it... the light was right here." I started chuckling a little, was I going crazy? Then where I came, I heard and felt powers. Strong ones too. _Igneel..._

I panic and turned around and ran back to Igneel, as fast as I could. I don't think I ever ran this fast in my life. I was out of breath, but I keep going. "IGNEEL!" I screamed, but there was no respond. This made me more worried. Did something happen? Was he getting attack? Or was it those 'people' Igneel warned me out. I didn't care who or what is happening. I wanted to help if Igneel was fighting, even if it costed me my life. When I arrived Igneel was laying on his side, his eyes were closed. "Igneel?" I whispered. I walked toward him. Then Igneel opened his eyes slightly. He was in pain and I could tell.

"Get... out... of here..." Igneel manged to say.

"No way! Who did this to you?!" I screamed, I down at his body cuts everywhere. He was bleeding, bad. This made me furious.

"It doesn't matter... get out of here and don't come back..."

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

My scream echoed into the night sky, then I heard chuckling I panic and both of my hands were on fire, as I turned around to see who was chuckling. It was a man... he just stood there, blending into the darkness. It was hard to see him, that was maybe his way of attacking and doing it unnoticed.

"Poor, poor, poor, little boy..." the man said. But he still didn't move.

"Who are you and what did you do to Igneel!"

"I'm just a tourist. Just... enjoying my vacation."

"As hell you are!"

He clicked his tongue, "Don't say bad words. Your a child after all," the man smiled.

"So what if I'm a child?! I know how to fight!"

When I said that I lunged for him. I was about to hit him, but he moved. I didn't even see him moved. I hit the tree instead and the tree then went into flames. I held my hand that hit the tree. "Man I shouldn't have put so much force into that one hit." I sheepishly said. I got up and looked back. The fire from the trees put an effect in my eyes. You could say my eyes were on fire. The man reappeared in front of me and grin.

"Get ready, here I come!" I screamed and lunged for him again. And this time I will not miss... I hope.

 **And done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey AyameFT here! Me and my friend have some announcements 2 make!**

 **1\. I'm going to continue Child Love and a new series called "Ardent Fire" coming out in 9/25/16! Get ready for that new story!**

 **2\. My friend is** **MAKING** **Missing Wings, not me and you can find her on Instagram : little_toko_101 and her backup: little_skywolf_101 :D**

 **3\. Do you play Msp (MovieStarPlanet)? If you do then you can friend me on msp: AliCattic (that website is were I been most of the time... lol)**

 **4\. Don't be shy to message me about my mistakes, cause I would like 2 know as soon as possible!**

 **5\. Enjoy Child Love Ch. 4!**

Song of the Day: A New Hope, by: Broken Iris

 _Previously:_

 _"IGNEEL! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I FEEL LIKE THE TIME WHEN I WAS ALONE! WHEN NO ONE UNDERSTOOD ME! WHAT IT MEANT TO CRY UNDER A TREE YOUR WHOLE CHILDHOOD! WHEN YOU GOT CUTS AND BRUISES, WHEN RUNNING FROM A HUNGARY PACK OF WILD WOLVES AT NIGHTTIME!"_

 _What I didn't expect was a bright light in distance. The light was gone? "Huh? I don't get it... the light was right here." I started._

 _"IGNEEL!" I screamed, but there was no respond._

 _"Poor, poor, poor, little boy..." the man said._

 _"Get ready, here I come!" I screamed and lunged for him again. And this time I will not miss!_

 **NATSU'S POV:**

I keep lunging and trying to hit him. But I couldn't seem to hit him. The man keeps moving fast, as if he was teleporting away from me. I keep grunting every time I missed. He was playing with me and I knew it. The man keeps moving without no scratch and I'm the one who getting them. I seem to realize that he is standing in front of a tree when I lunge for him and moves when I'm close. And with that tack-it, I hit the tree instead. We finally stopped playing tag and looked into each others eyes. I was about to say something when pain sparked through me.

"Ugh!" I groaned. And I fell to my knees, with one hand supporting my weight so I don't fall and my other hand covering the pain spot. The pain spot was on the right side on my rib. I took my hand off the pain spot and saw a lot of blood covering my hand. Every time I touch that spot, I fell pain run through me. _Crap...! I thought._ I wondered when and where I got the wound. Then it hit me. The tree that I first hit, when I was doing a fire fist toward the smiling clown. I hit my side instead of my hand, so my hand doesn't break open. I raised my head to see my surrounding, I saw the smiling clown and Igneel still laying down. _What would happen if I lose? Would Igneel and I die out here?_

I panic. Which wasn't helping me at all. And with this wound I couldn't move, when I realized it was there. I tried to stand up, but fell back into the same position I was in. After trying a couple of times, I finally stood up again. I closed my eyes at the wound that seemed to tighten when I got up. I was panting heavily and tired. But I didn't stop.

"So did the boy stop?" The man said.

"Don't count on it!" I shot back. I was about to hit him, but he interrupted me.

"So, I supposed you heard of Lucy right?"

I stopped and looked at him, then at Igneel. That's it I wanted answers and now.

"WHO THE HELL IS LUCY?!" I screamed at both of them.

The man and Igneel both looked at each other. The man was smiling and Igneel was having a moment of resting. Igneel seemed to be fine, I mean he was talking without hesitating his words.

"Lucy was a daughter of Lalya," Igneel started, "she was a young women who was a queen in her time..."

"But sadly the beautiful queen died!" The man quickly added.

I continued to listen.

"Lalya made a promise to me... that her daughter will become the angel to my son... or the demon that was inside of him..." Igneel softly said, he sounded like he was almost into tears, but he wasn't. My eyes widen when Igneel said 'demon'.

"But you the king of the fire dragons..." I said.

"Yes boy! Your the prince of all the fire dragons. You haven't figure that one out yet, huh?" The man said.

"Leave him out of this!" Igneel roared.

"NO YOU STUPID DRAGON! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS THE TIME TO TELL NATSU DRAGNEEL HIS STORY!"

The man looked back at me, I was still so confused and with that my fear got the best of me. The man started to make his way over to me. I backed off until I hit a tree behind me. I gasped, when I felt hands grab my arms and pull back them around the tree. I grunted and fought the force that was pulling my arms around the tree. Finally the hands that was pulling me back, got more help. I was hopeless. While I was losing, I saw ninjas around me. I struggled to get free. One ninja ran around me and the tree with a chain. I was finally attached to the tree, tied up. I squirmed to get lose. I was so weak, especially with this wound on my rib. I would have melted the chain already, but the chain must have a spell upon it, cause I couldn't melt it.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

The man made his way over to me and a smile came across him face. Then I noticed that a spot that wasn't behind chains, was my wound. My eyes widen. That was what he was planning to do to me, torture me. I started kicked him away. Then the ninja that tied me up, ducked under my kicking legs and threw the chain around them and pulled my legs against tree. I was tied up and the more I moved, the more tighter the chain will get. I grunted. The man came close to me and started to hover his hand over my wound. I was about to scream in his ear, when another ninja put a long piece cloth in my mouth and tied in the back. I started to muffle screams. The man looked back at Igneel and smiled. Then touch my wound, with his hand. I screamed and screamed. I whined and cried. My tears were not going to stop for a long time. Finally the man lifted his hand up. I opened my eyes slowly. My legs were limpness. I couldn't move. The only thing I felt, was thing stinging wound and that had open up more. The man looked at his accomplishment and with his thumb, he slowly touch my cheek and the touch left a blood thumb print. I cried even more.

"Ok...," the man said, "bring her in."

Bring who in? My life line was slipping away or at least that is what it feels like. The man looked back at me.

"You will experience a time travel. Where you will simply go into the future of now."

"W-what..." I muffled. I was so weak and sleepy and so much blood was coming out, I don't think I can keep this living act up.

The man grinned and saw his ninja servants bring in a big statue. It was huge and it had 3 pointed stick areas on it and a big circle in the middle. The ninjas pointed the sticks onto me, one on my forehead, arm, and leg. I whined. They weren't touching me, they were just 2 inches away for each body part.

"When you arrive..." the man finally said, "... you will be in a different world. It will be new for you, but I think you will get used to it. Anyway, when you awaken, you will be in a forest. Where one little princess likes to play, don't interact with her, and most importantly... don't fall in love... it would cause disruption in the time borders. And you and her will die."

My eyes widen. I was about to scream 'no', when I realized I still have this cloth in my mouth. Igneel was trying to move and he was, but not in time. The magic machine powered up and with the 3 sticks that pointed at each body part, shot a beam light. My body went paralyzed and I could do was scream. The machine seemed to be pulling my life force out of my body. I turned my head behind to see my body still tied up. _Oh no! I thought._ I tired screaming Igneel, but couldn't. And when I tried to escape it just pulled me right back in. The circle was blurring and so was everyone.

Then... I appeared into a forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah... School is getting the best of my life. But, I love school, mostly because of my friends and yeah. So here is Chapter 5 of Child Love!**

 **Also, I'm starting an Fairy Tail RP!** ** **If you want to join, just say so in reviews and I will send you an URL!** Btw, I'm only accepting 6 people, so far one person already claimed, so now 5 spots are still open!**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV:**

"Hmm..." I said, as I looked around the palace play room. "Plue?"

I stood up, and started to count my fingers. "I looked in my room, under the bed, in the closet, kitchen, parents room, and everywhere else in the palace. Where is Plue?"

It was night time at the kingdom. I was about to go to bed, and notice that Plue wasn't there, waiting for me. Plue always waits for me and normally Plue will sleep next to me, but I didn't see Plue on the bed. The last place I didn't check was outside, but I'm not allowed to go outside the palace walls, or even in the court yard. My father, who is the king, would punish me, if I ever disobeyed him. Perhaps, one of the maids forget about Plue. One maid everyday, is supposed to walk Plue for him to go to the bathroom and get his exercise. That had to be it. I mean, I looked top to bottom for my white snow ball, and still can't find him inside. I was in my room on top of my bed, thinking and talking to myself. My father and mother already came into my room, and gave me my royal kisses, before leaving. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I stopped and looked around my bed room. I had my very own bathroom, with an hot tub and had an queen sized bed. My dresser was huge and I had my very own library. Since I'm a bookworm, I love reading stories to Plue every night. My favorite story is Romeo and Juliet. I love that story with my heart. I wanted my life to end like an fantasy.

A couple of minutes had passed. I was waiting for Plue to come back. Nothing. I got scared that something could have happened to him. Thoughts of him being dead, brought tears in the corners of my eyes. I grab the sheets and wiped my eyes. No crying. Not yet. I got up and went to my window and looked at the castle grounds. The lovely trees, went side to side, following the wind and the air. I opened my window, breathing in the outside air. I closed my eyes, and let the wind come in, blowing my golden hair back. The night sky was lit up, because of the gray moon that always showed up at the navy/black night. I opened my eyes, and looked down at the grass. I narrowed my eyes, when I saw something white in an bush. I couldn't make it out, until the whiteness bark. My eyes widen.

"Plue?!" I quietly yelled.

Plue must have heard me and looked back, then started to bark.

 _Woof! Woof! Woof!_

I quickly put my finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet. Plue obeyed and sat down. The guards at my palace taught Plue how to obeyed and protect. The main reason we got Plue in the first place, was to protect me. My parents didn't like how small he was, but I wanted him. It's an long story, which I fell like not explaining. I quickly and quietly made my way down to the back way door. I hovered my hand over the door knob.

"If I go outside, the guards will see me. But I'm a princess, I will tell them what I want and don't want, and they have to listen to me... right?"

I placed my hand on the door knob and turned the handle, then went outside. I quietly closed the door behind me and quietly ran on the other side of the castle. It took a while, but I finally made it to Plue. I grab his collar and started to make him follow me. But, Plue started to refuse and he went backwards. I tugged on the colllar, the last tug I did made the collar come loose, and Plue was able to slip out. Since Plue had the upper hand, I fell on my pancake.

"Ow," I groaned.

I looked in my hand and I still had a grip on the collar. I had to make my hand let go. I rubbed my hand and looked at Plue. He looked so innocent, I knew better than that.

"Acting innocent?" I said.

I finally got up and started to put back the collar, until Plue dodge the collar and ran into the forest. I felt my body stiffen. I started to fell it hard to breath.

"Plue... Plue... PLUE?!" I quickly yelled.

I didn't realize it but I was already going after Plue. I felt like I wasn't even hitting the ground. Once I was far away from the castle, I started to yell.

"Plue! Plue! Where are you?!"

Silence. Which is what you would expect from any dog, but this is a different kind of silence. All you could hear was the none movement crickets. I looked down and saw my pink night gown, was already torn. Then I started to fell hotness on my body. I whimpered at a pain spot, that hit me. I slowly and carefully lifted my elbow up. I had a deep puncture wound, and the hotness was my blood, going down my arm. When did I get this? I got dizzy and scared.

"Plue... please... where are you?" I asked quietly.

Nothing. I knew my way back to the castle, but what will father and mother say? Will I get grounded? Will Plue be gone, forever? I had so many questions, but I decided not to think about it. But, I wanted to find Plue, now. I'm not leaving until I find him. I wander around a bit, looking under the bushes and avoiding thorn bushes. I knew the different between the good and bad. I mean, who couldn't? I started to hear faint sounds in the distance, like barking. I ran toward that faint sound. The sound started getting louder and louder, every time I get closer. I found it not hard to breath anymore, and I felt happiness rising. I never felt this happy before. And I felt the wind again. The wind moving with me. I... feel so free. I never went out the outskirts of the castle. Not even in the town. If people wanted to see me, it was when a ball was on foot. But, if your a prince, then that's a different story. But, the feeling of being free, is the best thing in the world.

"Plue!" I yelled.

The barking I was following, came to a stop when I arrived. There he was, sitting, with that innocent face again. I panted, heavily. I marched right up to him, acting angry, so he would feel like he did something bad, in which he did.

"Bad dog!" I yelled at Plue.

Plue whined a little. Then he got up and started to nudge my heel. Those puppy eyes, always get me. I forgave him, but only this once. After he was done apologizing, he started to go behind a bush. I watched him, and when he didn't come back I got up, then made my way over.

"Plue come on, this-" I stopped.

My eyes widen with fear. Plue was whimpering and licking the boys face. What laid before a princess, was an prince of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! HOW WAS YOUR THANKSGIVING?! I would love to know! But, since it's the Thanksgiving week, I decided to do chapter 6!**

 **Missing Wings, is holding off or going to not updated for an while... .-. Idk yet. Btw, new a new story is coming out, and this story is going to be worked on with me and my friend. Yep! My friends thought if I did an Badboy Natsu type, people might like it better? Idk, but I'm excited about it. So, be ready for that story!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy chapter 6, of Child Love! :D ~Chu**

 **LIKE ALWAYS: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Song of the Day: Little do you know, by: Nightcore or the other artist (can't think of them XD)

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

 _Igneel... What happen? Was I with you? Did you leave me? Was I reckless? Why can't I wake up?_

Why can't I wake up? My eyes were to heavy to even open an inch. Every nerve in my body, felt... paralyzed. Was I in an paralyzed sleep? No. The only other thing I could think of was the fact of how I go in this state. The lost of blood must have did have an impact on me. I couldn't breath anymore, I felt like I was choking on every breath I tried to take in. My head was spinning. My movement had limitations. And, I was so sleepy.

I thought that my death had come already. And what, I'm 12? It scared me, but in what way? I didn't know.

. . .

"Guards!" King Jude roared down the long hallway, "Where is my daughter?!"

"Sir, we don't know, but the back door it opened," Said one guard, as he lead King Jude toward the door.

King Jude stormed over to the half opened door. He gasped and terror quickly spread all over his face. Queen Layla followed in her husbands foot steps. When she saw the half opened door, tears started to form in her eyes. She then, held her chest and fell to her knees, sobbing. King Jude quickly started to comfort his wife.

"Find her! I want her back here, immediately!" He roared again, at the guards.

"Yes sir!" All the guards said, and bolted out the door and into the forest.

. . .

 **NATSU'S POV:**

Strange. After a while, I could finally feel my body. Though, I'm still weak, but I was relieved. My eyes finally opened, enough to see trees above me. I took a deep breath, yeah I was so relieved. I'm not gonna die! Hopefully.

I was about to rest, until I started to feel wetness on my cheek. I slowly moved my hand and wipe the wetness off. I could feel the wetness. It was too wet... I moved my hand in front of my face. Gross! Saliva was dripping off my hand, then onto my face. I closed my mouth in time and my eyes.

"Eww! Gross! The hell?!" I yelled, as I slammed my hand on the grass.

Then, I moved my head to the side, where the wetness was coming from. And... wait is that an dog? Why is there a dog, licking my face while I'm half-in-half unconscious. It wasn't helping me in my current situation. I shove the dog off my face, and sat up. Man, I really wanted to rest. My eyes open wide. Finally, I can see whats around me and where I was. And still, this dog creature was still licking me, after I shoved it off me. I grunted.

"Go away," I said, to the innocent looking dog.

Surprisingly, the dog step away and sat down, and then stared at me. I tilted my head, confusing as it was, I found it kind of cute. As I tilted my head, the dog copied me. So cute! Then, I stopped tilting my head and puffed my cheeks out. I was going off topic. I needed to find Igneel and fast. Plus, I need to know where I am. I stopped staring at the dog and looked around me.

The air here was so fresh, it made me feel good. It wasn't the smoke, filling my lungs. My heart rate slowed down a bit, realizing that I was not in an panic situation. I got up. And that failed, cause in a blink of a eye I wobbled, then fell. I tried again, nope not today, is what my legs were probably saying. I guess I'm to weak to even walk. How was I gonna make it out of these woods? I shouldn't get my heart panicked again.

While, I was in my thoughts, the dog stood to its feet, and turned around. I stared a little. The dog started to walk away from me, and went to the other side of the bush. Since, I couldn't walk, I crawled. Hey, listen. It was the only thing I could do. You can't blame me at all.

When I finally made my way over to the other side of the bush, crawling, the dog was already barking at a young girl. She was quietly shushing the dog. I narrowed my eyes, to get a good look at her. She had blonde hair, and beautiful brown filled eyes. She reminded me of Lucy. Then the man popped into my mind.

* * *

 _"When you arrive..." the man finally said,"... you will be in a different world. It will be new for you, but I think you will get used to it. Anyway, when you awaken, you will be in a forest. Where one little princess likes to play, don't interact with her, and more importantly... don't fall in love... it would cause disruption between the time borders. And you and her will die."_

* * *

Oh no. Where a certain princess... likes to play? A girl. Lucy? I gasped. Fear grew inside me. Now, I knew who the girl was... that the man and Igneel were talking about. Layla... EVRYONE. I know now... the demon that's inside of me. Layla was trying to stop the demon inside the son, and the only one who can stop the demon, was Lucy. She is suppose to be my mate? But, I don't know her? What happens now? I can't interact... is my only choice... to run?


	7. Chapter 7

**Too much to explain, but I was at school and I was running up stairs then I slipped then broke my leg. Okay there, that is why I haven't been posting. I have been... busy. Here is Child Love Chp. 7! Sorry for any mistakes.**

Song of the Day- Here For A Reason, by: Ashes Remain

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:  
**

Should I run? I crawled backward, then forwards. _I'm not going toward her, though I would like to._ I was shaking. What the man said to me, it still lingers around me. It's a bad aroma. My breathing started to get heavy. _I HAVE to RUN... NOW!_ I silently crawled backward, then stood up and ran away. I'm such a coward... but our lives depends on my choice. I took this choice. Even as a kid, I know what to do. Kids aren't stupid... we just don't know when to stop. We have a life. More life than what an adult would have. Our future... her future depends on living. Me? My life depends on war... death... and killing.

While running, I tripped on a fallen tree, causing more bleeding on my legs. My weak arms pushed my body back up. I painted. Then, I clench my teeth together. _Why?! I didn't want this! I didn't want to be sent to someone else world! I didn't want to lost Igneel! I didn't want to find myself hurting!_ I stopped, then I put it all together. _It' all Lucy's fault._

"I WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS MESS IF I NEVER KNOWN LUCY!" I screamed. Again, I painted. _Even as a kid... we have ups and downs._ I started to get up on my shaking legs. I stepped forward, then looked at my leg. Both my legs and arms were... terrible. Scratches everywhere. Bruises everywhere. Blood everywhere. My open hole on my side was numb. That's why I could run. I couldn't feel anything. Tears wailed up in my dark green eyes. I didn't even what to know how my face looked like.

At least 3 minutes passed. I was sitting down on the fallen tree. _Help. Me._

 **Nobody's POV:  
**

Lucy picked up Plue when she saw the pink haired boy running away. He laid in front of her for a couple of seconds, and when Lucy went to sit on the other side of the bush, he ran away. Lucy sighed. Plue could sense that she was sad, and whined. "It's okay Plue. I guess he has a family or something... but why would he be all the way out here?" Lucy asked, either to herself or to Plue.

Then, Lucy heard sounds of metal clanking together. Footsteps bolted right up to her from behind and Lucy quickly turned around to see guards with spears and swords out. "Princess! King Jude wants you back at the castle immediately!" One of the guards said while grabbing Plue out of Lucy's hands. Lucy was about to protest when another guard grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the castle. "Hey! Let me go please!" Lucy pleaded. But, the guard didn't let her arm go. Lucy fought his grip, but the guard didn't seem to lose his grip at all. Plue was barking furiously at the guard who had Lucy's arm, but one of the other guards attached a ribbon around his muzzle to keep his mouth close, tightly. Lucy saw this and grabbed the guard's hand, trying to pull up his fingers around her arm. Finally, she got one of his finger's up and pulled her arm down, taking the guard by surprise to let go. Lucy saw the guard's sword, and pull it out of his carrier. "Let Plue go!" Lucy said, holding up the sword to the guard who had Plue. She has never done this before. The weight of the sword, made Lucy lose her balance and she fell forward, accidentally cutting the guard's hand. "Shit!" The guard said, dropping Plue. Lucy quickly scoop up Plue and ran into the forest, not looking back. The guards started yelling to go after her, and they did. Lucy ran as fast as she could and she didn't stop for anything.

 **Natsu's POV:**

I sat there for a while, with my head in my hands. I couldn't think. I was in pain and I wanted to rest, but afraid of want would happen if I did. Again, I didn't want to think about Lucy, after everything she put me threw. I didn't even want to say her name, or think it. The wind was blowing threw the trees, quite loudly too. I sat there for a couple of minutes longer, and finally decided to rest up. Besides, I wasn't going to go anywhere without my energy, or at least that was what Igneel told me. _I-I wonder how he is doing..._

Finally, after thinking so much, I laid myself down of the fallen tree branch, and was about to drift off to sleep. Until, the winds suddenly sounded like... yelling men? From a far, far distance anyway. _Man, right when I was going to rest._

The noise was getting louder, then I also heard someone breathing hard. The scent... but how did she find him? Quickly, I hid behind the fallen tree branch, crouching. I waited in silence to see if I was correct. And I was. I saw Lucy, with the dog in her hands running past me. She was fast, but why was she running. Then, out of no where a group of men went in the same direction of Lucy. _Are they chasing her?_

My dragon insenses all of a sudden kick in, and something told me that she was in danger. Without no hesitation I started to run after them.


End file.
